Parodie de SongFic
by Lawbenstriel et deedeehasbeen
Summary: One Shot. Présence légère de Slash. Ceci est une simple parodie de Songfic.


Bien sûr, tout appartient à JKRowling. Les paroles des chansons sont de Sonata Arctica (qu'ils nous excusent pour mettre leur belle oeuvre dans cette horreur).

Présence très légère de "slash" ... Donc celles (et ceux) que cela dérange ...

Tout ceci pour montrer qu'on peut écrire une song fic en cinq minutes chrono (bon dix, le temps de récupérer les paroles). Certes, c'est médiocre, mais ça a rappelé à quelques personnes pas mal de fictions "song-fics".

**---**

**Parodie de songs fics**

**---**

Harry se jeta sur son lit, vide maintenant que Drago l'avait abandonné. Leur chanson préférée défilait à la radio.

_Remember when we used to look how sun sets far away?  
And how you said: "this is never over"  
I believed your every word and I guess you did too  
But now you´re saying : "hey, let´s think this over"  
You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you  
I have a feeling you don´t have the words  
I found one for you, kiss your cheak, say bye, and walk away  
Don´t look back cause I am crying  
I remember little things, you hardly ever do  
Tell me why,  
I don´t know why it´s over  
I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night  
I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me  
You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me  
I have a feeling you don´t know what to do  
I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while...  
Why are you crying?_

Dieux, qu'il se sentait mal, c'est comme si son coeur saignait !

_Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
This could be... heaven  
I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band  
In love with her so it seems, he´s dancing with my beauty queen  
Don´t even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye  
But I know the feelings still alive, still alive  
I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now  
I´ll always love you, no matter what you do  
I´ll win you back for me if you give me a chance  
But there is one thing you must understand  
Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
This could be...  
Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
This could be...  
_

Les larmes inondaient son visage.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight in your face.  
You were content to let me shine.  
You always walked a step behind.  
I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
Only a face without a name.  
I never once heard you complain.  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, yes I do.  
I would be nothing without you.  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
You're everything I wish I could be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my . . .  
_

Drago ne pourrait plus jamais l'aimer avec ce qu'il avait fait.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
You're everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
You're everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,   
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.   
'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
_

Harry sanglota encore plus, la tête au plus profond de son oreiller.

_Wake up my child, hope is here.  
With the vengeance we have no time to bleed.  
My only world filled with fear.  
I never saw the sower of the seed.  
Where is the world we had?  
Who can ever save you and your little lives?  
A child guides a child guided (child).  
A child is never guilty,  
But you should not run free...  
_

Il ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre sans le blondinet !

_The grave is open,  
Let us pray without remorse.  
Empty the cradle with fire for them once again.  
Why not look through your fingers what they've done?  
Your own blood will clean the blood,  
For now the glory days are gone.  
Time has come for everyone  
To think what we have done.  
Open your eyes and see,  
It's not a dream.  
You aim for a common goal,  
You are one with your foe.  
If only we could wake up soon and scream.  
_

Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant sur lui ? _Pauvre orphelin sauveur du monde !_

_Abandoned, pleased, brainwashed, exploited,  
Madness has a reason.  
Throw money at the problem and it will remain.  
Your life has no value for them,  
"Violate me and this never ends.   
My children will then hate you too."  
The grave is open,   
Let us pray without remorse.  
Empty the cradle with fire for them once again tonight.  
Why not look through your fingers what they've done?  
Your own blood will clean the blood,  
For now the glory days are gone.  
Now, when it seems that we have nothing to believe in,  
Maybe we should be waiting for the rock to come.  
For our children soon have nothing they should learn.  
Woo-ooo-oooo..._

Harry soupira désespéré. Cette musique à la radio reflètait amplement ce qu'il ressentait, sa douleur infinie. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait ! Jamais ! _Drago était le magicien de sa vie !_

_Blessed witrh an eye to see things as they are,  
Will you draw me?  
Up there on the wall,  
Looking down to us all,  
You never saw me...  
I found a pen and I outlined a life.  
You've never cried,  
I think I saw a tear in your eye.  
Your eyes tell the tale,  
I will not ask again.  
Now I see what you've lost,   
Nothing is quite the same.  
By the love of my heart,  
Cut my drawing in half,  
For I think I'm like you...  
Should you draw me...  
Waiting for my evenfall._

Harry entendit brusquement un bruit, l'interrompant dans ses pleurs et sa douleur _inhumaine d'adolescent amoureux…_ Qui donc osait venir le déranger alors qu'il mourrait à petits feux ?

_Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day   
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free  
Things are not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filing me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now He's gone_

Cétait Drago ! Il était revenu, et il avait pleuré lui aussi ! Il l'aimait _tant ! Depuis la première seconde il l'aimait avec ses grands yeux verts, sa peau d'ivoire ! Tout en lui était parfait_ ! Il lui pardonnait ! La vie s'ouvrait donc à _d_eux !

**- FIN - **

---

Ne pleurez pas de désespoir ... Dîtes nous plutôt si ça vous rappelle certaines song fics, qu'on ne se sente pas seuls ...

_Shihodo_ et Deedee ...


End file.
